What Happens In The Forest
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Instead of running like a coward, Draco Malfoy saves Harry from Quirrell in the forest, leading to something more between them. Will Harry give in to Malfoy's shy advances? Will Malfoy be able to change his nature in order for Harry to accept him as a friend, possibly more?


Harry's breath misted out in front of him, coming out in quick short gasps as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed with some satisfaction that Malfoy looked just as nervous as he did.

Harry began to shiver as the cold bit through his cloak and sweater.

"Cold, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

"Of course I am, you git." Harry spat. He stopped and leaned against a tree, rubbing his arms in an attempt to encourage circulation.

"I can't believe he actually expects us to find anything, this forest is enormous." Malfoy said, holding up the lantern and looking ahead. He turned back to Harry, studying him.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Harry asked tiredly, hugging himself.

"What."

""Wait 'till my father hears about this"?"

"Yes. And hear about this he will." Malfoy sneered. He walked back to where Harry was waiting.

"Doesn't he get tired of hearing you whine about everything, Draco?" Harry asked. Malfoy looked stunned, like it was a question he'd never been asked before.

"At least I have a father, Potter." Draco threw back.

Harry let the back of his head hit the tree with a little thunk.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't need to be reminded constantly that I don't have a proper family?" Harry said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry." Malfoy stuttered out. Harry stared.

"What."

"You just apologized!" Harry practically shouted in shock.

"It happens." Malfoy replied. He continued to hesitantly come closer, bringing the light of the lamp with him. Harry watched him warily.

"You know the funny thing about you, Potter? You always think people are out to get you."

"With good reason, I should say." Harry replied.

"You ever wonder what would have happened if you had seriously accepted my offer of friendship that day in Madame Malkin's?" Draco asked. He was only a couple feet away from Harry now.

"What?" Harry was perplexed.

"You remember. That was the first time we met. Down in Diagon alley, at the robe shop?"

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

"Well, Potter?" Malfoy whispered. They were toe to toe now.

"I-" Was all Harry could say before Malfoy's lips collided with his.

Harry had never kissed anyone before, but the kiss felt weird. Malfoy's lips were dry and chapped, roughly pressing against his. Malfoy's hands latched on his waist, lifting Harry slightly off his feet to even out the height difference and pushing him hard against the rough bark.

Almost as quickly as it happened, it ended. Malfoy pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry dropped to his feet and slid off the tree, falling backwards away from Malfoy and stumbling back. His ankle turned on a tree root and he fell backwards off a little drop into a clearing.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, voice cracking.

Harry coughed, laying still while trying to get the wind back into his lungs. He opened his eyes and gasped in fear.

He wasn't alone in the clearing.

Rolling over so he could see right side up, Harry thought he was seeing things. A unicorn was laying on its side, unmoving. A cloaked figure was kneeling over it, lapping up silvery blood from a wound on the unicorn's neck. At the sound of Harry's ungraceful arrival in the clearing, the figure looked up, growling.

"Harry, what's going- Bloody hell!" Malfoy yelled as he saw what was happening. The figure stood and began moving towards Harry's prone body. Fang began barking.

The lamp Malfoy had been carrying sailed towards the black cloaked figure, hitting it in the shoulder and setting its cape on fire. The creature howled and soared away, flaming into the night.

Harry coughed, letting his face drop into the forest mulch.

"Harry?" Malfoy's scared voice cut through the night. He ordered fang back to Hagrid before running to Harry's side. Harry felt a hand settle on his back, rolling him over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry wheezed. "Just had the wind knocked out of me."

Draco pulled him to his feet, brushing his back off. Harry put his hands on his knees, taking in another good breath before righting himself.

"You bloody git!" Harry shouted, punching Malfoy across the jaw. The blonde boy stumbled back.

"What the hell?!" Malfoy shouted back. "I just saved your life, your arse!"

"You KISSED me!" Harry said, shoving Malfoy. "We bloody hate each other and you kissed me!"

Malfoy fell back on his rear, shocked.

"Harry, I-"

"And since when do you call me by my first name?! And-"

"Since I realized I might be mad for you." Malfoy said quietly.

"-that I- What?" Harry stopped mid sentence.

"You heard me." Malfoy said, eyes on the ground.

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment.

"What?"

Malfoy's grey eyes flicked up to his.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice cut through the night air. Harry turned to see the rest of the group coming towards them, led by Fang. He looked at Malfoy.

"Speak of this to no one." he spat before turning away, leaving Malfoy to pick himself up.


End file.
